Hobit
Hobit aneb cesta tam a zase zpátky (v anglickém originálu The Hobbit, or There and Back Again) je dobrodružná kniha J. R. R. Tolkiena, která byla vydána 21. září 1937. Vznikla původně jako vedlejší produkt autorem vytvářených legend fiktivní země Středozemě. Obrovský úspěch knihy přiměl autora k sepsání jejího monumentálního pokračování pod názvem Pán prstenů. V češtině vyšla poprvé v roce 1979 v překladu Františka Vrby. Kniha je sice určena pro dětské čtenáře, ale zároveň zapadá do autorem budované sítě příběhů a legend. Kniha velmi rozsáhle popisuje především reálie Středozemě a díky tomu se lze do příběhu opravdu ponořit. Tolkien svým dílem stvořil skutečný svět, postavy v příběhu neustále narážejí na minulost Středozemě, na věci, které se staly tak dávno, že si je již nikdo nepamatuje a přesto zasahují do jejich současnosti. Světem a příběhy se inspirovalo mnoho dalších děl, ať už literárních, filmových nebo počítačových her. Obsah románu Jednoho dne potká hobit jménem Bilbo Pytlík čaroděje Gandalfa, který proti jeho vůli přivede do jeho nory (hobiti bydlí většinou ve velkých podzemních norách a Bilbo jako relativně zámožný hobit vlastní jednu z nejlepších) společenství trpaslíků a označí Bilba za vynikajícího zloděje. Takto začíná dobrodružná výprava za získáním pokladu, o který trpaslíky připravil drak Šmak. Cestou k Osamělé hoře potkává výprava zlobry, kteří je málem snědí, navštíví překrásnou pevnost Roklinku, kde žijí mocní a tajemní elfové, a poté, při obtížném přechodu hor, dojde k velmi důležité události. Výprava je zajata skřety. Při zběsilém úprku po zásahu Gandalfa se Bilbo ztratí. V podzemní tmě se postupně doplazí až na samé dno jeskynního systému, kde narazí na prsten pohozený na zemi a následně na Gluma. Glum byl podle všeho kdysi také hobitem, ale měl u sebe něco, co mu dávalo dlouhověkost a zároveň jej to ničilo. Měl prsten, který mu umožňoval stát se neviditelným. Po hádankách ve tmě, při kterých jde Bilbovi o život, a útěku před Glumem objeví Bilbo tajemství prstenu, nebo si to alespoň myslí. Po shledání s ostatními se výprava dává na útěk před rozezlenými skřety a zachrání se až díky pomoci obrovských orlů. Po návštěvě u Medděda se od výpravy odděluje Gandalf a trpaslíci společně s Bilbem vcházejí do Temného hvozdu. Zde se Bilbo poprvé opravdu vyznamená, překoná totiž svůj strach a s pomocí prstenu a Žihadla, jak říká své dýce, zažene velké pavouky. V týž okamžik jsou všichni kromě Bilba zajati místními elfy, kteří nemají trpaslíky rádi a navíc jim trpaslíci odmítají sdělit cíl své výpravy. Jak jinak, Bilbo opět pomůže a trpaslíci se nakonec dostávají ze zajetí. Výprava tedy může pokračovat. Nakonec se všichni úspěšně dostanou k hoře, kde sídlí drak. Drak není žádný hlupák a kdyby s sebou neměli Bilba, sotva by se kdy k pokladu dostali. Ve své pýše udělá drak velkou chybu, díky níž je nakonec zabit při útoku na vodní město, které ale velmi poškodí. Trpaslíci mají jednu vrozenou vlastnost, přímo milují zlato a drahokamy, odmítají oprávněný nárok lidí na podíl, který by pokryl způsobené škody a dokonce již zahájí válku mezi lidmi a elfy na jedné straně a trpaslíky na druhé rozhodnuti nevzdat se ničeho ze svého pokladu. Naštěstí se v tento okamžik opět projeví Bilbo jako velmi moudrý, na scéně se opět objevuje Gandalf a také spousta skřetů. Při obraně padne mnoho lidí, elfů a trpaslíků. Všichni si vzájemně odpustí a Bilbo se s dílem dračího pokladu úspěšně vrací domů. Doma jej ovšem čeká jedno malé překvapení. Adaptace Vůbec první filmová adaptace Hobita vznikla v roce 1966 v Praze. Jednalo se o krátký animovaný film, jehož režie se ujal Gene Deitch, animátor a režisér žijící v Praze od roku 1959. Producentem filmu byl Oscarem oceněný William Snyder a výtvarníkem filmu Adolf Born. William Snyder byl vlastníkem práv na zfilmování Hobita, ale z finančních důvodů se mu nedařilo splnit základní podmínku pro udržení těchto práv, tedy natočení filmu do poloviny roku 1966. Nakonec využil svých kontaktů v tehdejším Československu, kde se natáčela celá řada animovaných seriálů pro velká hollywoodská studia (např. i Tom a Jerry) a oslovil Deitche s nabídkou na spolupráci. Deitch s Adolfem Bornem rychle natočili krátký dvanáctiminutový animovaný film (na You Tube pod názvem „The Hobit – Never released 1966 animation“), který Snyder v termínu promítl v New Yorku. Práva na zfilmování mu byla prodloužena. V roce 1967 začal znovu uvažovat o natočení celovečerního animovaného filmu Hobit a tentokrát požádal o spolupráci Jiřího Trnku. Trnka nakreslil pro film několik návrhů postav, ale v roce 1969 zemřel a dílo nestačil dokončit. Snyder práva na Hobita nakonec prodal. V roce 1977 natočili ve Spojených státech amerických ve společnosti Rankin/Bass Productions, Inc. animovaný film The Hobbit. Délka: 78 min. Nyní se připravuje hraný film, který by měl být rozdělen na dvě části. Původně měl režírovat Guillermo del Toro, ten však kvůli dlouhým tahanicím odstoupil a režie se ujal Peter Jackson, který režíroval i Pána prstenů. Premiéra první části Hobit: Neočekávaná cesta je oznámená na prosinec 2012, druhá část The Hobbit: There and Back Again bude do kin uvedená o rok později. Hlavní roli má ztvárnit Martin Freeman.